Bravery
by thelightningstrike
Summary: When Neville is being detained, a conversation ensues with his Potions master. Written for the 'I Never' Challenge at the Sober Universe.


**Bravery**

* * *

**Characters: **Severus Snape & Neville Longbottom

**Word Count: **679

**Summary: **While Neville is being detained, a conversation ensues with his Potions master.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 'I Never' Challenge at the Sober Universe. I was told to write a one-shot with a detention scene between Neville and Snape where no females could be mentioned at all, and it had to be genfic.

* * *

Severus looks at the clock situated on the wall precisely behind Longbottom's head and sighs as he realises only two minutes of the hour long detention have passed. In this time he written a brief note to Dumbledore, arranged all the paperwork on his previously cluttered desk _and _made himself a strong cup of Earl Grey, which he is now sipping with pursed lips as he watches Longbottom scrape the rotting ingredients from the spare cauldrons (all of which, incidentally, have not been used for thirty years).

He debates whether to send Longbottom with the note to Dumbledore and this takes him ten seconds, bringing him to the resolute conclusion of _no_. This detention is certainly dragging, and unfortunately there is nothing for him to busy himself with now, and he certainly cannot leave Longbottom unattended for that is part of the reason he is being detained anyway. No, Severus thinks to himself, there is nothing for it but to converse with the fool, and after all, he reasons, talking to Longbottom is slightly less torturous than dying of boredom.

"How many have you done?" Severus asks, setting his cup in the saucer and leaning forwards to rest his chin on his linked hands, in which he knows is a very intimidating pose.

Neville appears from behind one of the cauldrons emitting fumes, his face green (whether it is from the fact that he is talking to him, or the job in hand, Severus does not know, although he likes to think it is the former). "Two." Neville whispers. Despite Professor Lupin's efforts last year, he is still desperately frightened of Snape, and unfortunately for him, Snape knows it.

"Two?" Severus leers, flattening his palms to the desk and standing up. "Two?"

Neville nods quickly, not meeting Snape's eyes and he accidentally drops the cloth he is using to the floor. Fumbling, he stoops to pick it up and when he straightens again, Snape is towering over him, a menacing expression on his face.

"So, Longbottom. I fail to understand why-" Severus falters. They are only 3 and a half minutes into detention. "You... continue to fail Potions. Are you really so incompetent? Do you flounder in every subject or is it just me that has to deal with your idiocy?"

Neville says nothing and starts on the next cauldron. Severus begins to pace back and forth in front of the row of desks where Neville is working. "Have you ever actually brewed a potion correctly?" He sneers. "I think not."

Neville, again, does not respond.

"I knew your parents, Longbottom. Your father was just as stupid, if I remember rightly, when it came to potions. They were Gryffindors, weren't they?"

Neville nods, gritting his teeth. He hates it when people talk about his parents.

"Your father kept company with a bad lot, some of the time, I remember. He wasn't part of their 'elite' group, but he was their friend. Potter's idiot father. Escaped convict Sirius Black. The filthy _werewolf_ Remus Lupin. Tagalong Peter Pettigrew. Did you know that?"

Neville's courage surprises him as he mumbles "There's nothing wrong with Professor Lupin. I'm sure Harry's dad was nice too."

Severus laughs bitterly. "They were _not_ nice people, Longbottom. Especially not Potter."

"They were _brave_," Neville says very quietly, thinking of his parents. He wishes he was brave enough to add- _braver than you_.

"No, Longbottom. They were _idiots_. Arrogant, foolish idiots."

Neville doesn't dare respond to that- he wouldn't know what to say anyway. He just carries on cleaning the cauldrons, his mind set only on leaving the room and his awful Professor behind.

"Bravery like theirs will get you nowhere in this world, Longbottom. _Bravery_ is for reckless fools. You would do well to remember that."

* * *


End file.
